Scorbus Discovered
by Aegis12
Summary: Albus comes out to Ginny.
1. Telling Ginny

**Scorbus discovered.**

 **All rights go to J.K Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Look, I wrote this about eleven at night, in around thirty minutes.**

 **Scorpius comes out to Ginny.**

 **This is my first Fanfic, so I apologise for any errors.**

 **Aegis12.**

Albus pauses at the doorway to the kitchen, where he can faintly hear his Mum washing the dishes. He'd always wondered why she did it the muggle way, instead of using magic, and had asked so many times. However, the only answer he got, repeatedly, was _'It gives me something to do. Works off stress, I guess. I'm not really sure.'_ He ran a hand through his messy black hair nervously. _Do it fast_. Scorpions had told him. _Blunt. Like ripping off a bandage._ He wonders whether coming out to his family is a good idea, after all. He could always back out now. But no. He and Scorpius had made a promise right before the Hogwarts Express had pulled into the station; They'd both tell their Parents during the summer holidays. And that's what he intends to do. Scorpius had sent him an owl last night; he'd told his parents, Draco and Astoria Malfoy, about their relationship, and they'd taken it as expected. Shocked, but not disapproving. He takes his hand off the wall, breathes, and walks through the doorway.

"Mum," He greets.

"Albus!" His Mother cries.

"Can I talk to you?" Al cocks his head.

Ginny Potter née Weasley frowns. "Of course, Al. Do you want something to drink?" She gestures for him to sit with one hand and places away the wet tea towel in the other, before taking a seat opposite him on the small table. "Is something wrong? Are you getting bullied? Are you injured?"

He laughs, albeit a bit nervously. "No, no." He assures her quickly. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

Now or never. _Like ripping off a bandage. Nothing can go wrong. She can only hate you, never speak to you again, think you're disgusting, disown you,_ he thinks cruelly. He blinks. _Shut up_! The other, more optimistic part of his brain screams at him.

"I-well-" He stutters.

"Al?" He can tell, that although her facial features don't show it, that his Mother is getting worried.

He breathes in deeply. "I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy." He blurts quickly, risking a glance at his Mum's face.

She seems to be shocked, yet not disgusted. A little confused, yet understanding. Her face is soft, and she smiles at him. "Albus," she speaks, her voice tender and soft. "I don't care that you're gay. I'd prefer it if you'd told us, but as long as he makes you happy, that's fine." A frown adjourns her face. "Does he? Make you happy?"

Albus shifts uncomfortably under her gaze. "Uh-yes. He does, Mum."

"Good. Al, you're my son, and I love you. Nothing could change that, especially not that. We understand, Albus. It doesn't matter whether you prefer boys or girls. Or both. It doesn't. Understand?"

"Yeah." Al mumbles. "I-just-I wasn't sure how you or Dad would take it."

"Have you told him? Your Father?"

Al shakes his head, unsure where this is going. "No."

"Do you want me to tell him?" Ginny asks.

"Uh-No. I'll do it." He swallows the lump in his throat and releases a breath he doesn't know he was holding. "I'll do it."

His Mum smiles, mischievously. "Scorpius . . . Any wedding we should expect some time soon?"

"Mum!" Al cries, mortified.

She laughs. "How long?"

"Two years." Albus informs her quickly.

Her jaw drops. "You've been hiding from us for two years?!" She cries incredulously.

Albus mumbles something, which she faintly makes out to be, "Maybe."

Ginny shakes her head. "I _cannot_ believe you." She mutters. "Go," She says, louder this time. "Write to Scorpius. Go tell your Father. Whatever." She sighs.

Albus Severus Potter smiles brightly and jumps up from his chair. "Thanks, Mum!" He bolts from the room, leaving Ginny staring after him, unbelieving.

Albus slows to a walk outside his room, turning the door handle and closing it behind him. He sighs. Thank the gods. The boy heads to his desk, where his parchment and quill sit, his letter to his boyfriend only half finished. He picks up his quill, trying to decide how to put what he wanted to write next, closing his eyes momentarily. A minute or so passes in complete silence before he dips his quill into the ink, presses the nib down onto the parchment, and scribbles,

 _I told Mum earlier. She took it well. A little shocked, but that's all. Told me that she would love me no matter what. Do you think that would include killing someone? She also asked if I wanted help telling Dad. I said no. I do have some honour, you know? She supports us, by the way. Asking me if there's a wedding she should start preparing for. I'll be telling Dad next. Also, we're heading down to Diagon Alley in three days to collect school supplies. Do you think you could make it?_

 _Love,_

 _Albus._

 _H_ astily, he wrote _Scorpius_ on the back of the letter, folding it up and calling for his owl, Athena. She was a pure black colour, her feathers sharp and her eyes an emerald, bright, intelligent, and sharp.

"Give this to Scorpius, please, Athena." Al told her, tying the letter to the foot she held out proudly. She hooted, in what Albus hoped was understanding. He smiled as she gave him an affectionate nip on the ear, and then flew out through the open window, the rough wind ruffling her feathers. He'd tell his father tomorrow, he decided.

 **Hope you liked it! Review, please. I welcome any constructive critism, but please, no flames!**

 **I'm also open to requests for one shots, but there is no guarantee I will do them, though I might.**


	2. Coming Out to the Family

**Coming Out To The Family.**

 **All rights go to J.K Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Warning: Slash. And -uh - two swear words? Does that count as a warning?**

 **Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, even though it's only been, like, two weeks, but I planned to update last week, but just couldn't figure out how to continue, so instead of putting up a piece of horrible work, I waited a little for inspiration. I think I rewrote this around seven times, yet it's still rather crappy. I don't think there'll be another chapter after this. And if any of you are following any of my other stories, on either sites,** _ **A Valhalla Disaster**_ **should have another chapter up in a few days,** _ **Mythological Creatures, -**_ **on Wattpad, and probably on Fanfiction in around a week or something** _ **-**_ **which I wrote upon request, should have one up in one day. Read and Review, please. They inspire me to write more and tell me how to improve, so I really appreciate them. No flames, please. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Anyway, without further ado . . . *Dramatic Pause* . . . THE CHAPTER!**

"Literally _everyone_ is here." Albus breathes to Scorpius, staring out at the burrow, where many people are bustling about.

"Surely not _everyone_." His boyfriend replies.

"Yeah." Al disagrees. "Look, even the _Scamanders_ are here!"

"Oh, _yeah_." Scorpius surveys the crowd. "You're going to die telling them."

"Wow, that's encouraging." He shoots back, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You are still telling the rest, right?" Scorpius checks.

"Well, yeah." Al frowns. "When do you have to be back?"

"Tomorrow morning, latest, Father said."

"Right."

"Though this is really a family event, Al, so -"

"Scorpius!" Ginny Potter née Weasley rounds the corner and smiles at the teens. "Come!"

"Really, Mrs. Potter, I shouldn't -"

"Nonsense! And call me Ginny. You're practically family, given how you're over so often." She winks, knowing why, and the two boys blushed.

"Mum!" Al cries, mortified.

She snickers. "I'll leave you two to it, then. Have fun." She turns and stalks away from the two Slytherins.

"Oh, gods." Albus groans, burying his head in his blistered hands.

Scorpius laughs softly and smirks.

"It's not funny!"

"It kinda is." Scorpius disagrees. "But whatever."

Al sighs, shaking his head in slight exasperation. "Come on."

Scorpius follows him as he enters the burrow, pushing the worn door open. He glances around; not much had changed since he had last been to the burrow. The dishes still washed themselves, a scrubber sliding around in the sink. The old grandfather clock on the wall had expanded over the decades; it now had dozens of more names, for the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan. It was clean for the most part; only specks of dust adorning the furniture and a few bags lying around makes the room slightly messy.

Scorpius follows Albus up the curving staircases of the burrow and into one of the many bedrooms. It has a bunk bed, complete with a black doona cover and quilt splayed across it, a white lamp in the dark of the room, and across from the bed, a bookshelf. It's piled with books of many topics and subjects. Scorpius sidles over to it.

"I still haven't finished Mcgonagall's homework." He says, tugging a leather bound book labeled _Studies of Advanced Transfiguration_ and flipping it open, sifting through the thin, old parchment.

"Animals," he mutters at one page, and then, "Humans," and after, "Objects." He frowns up at Albus. "What was our homework again?"

Al rolls his emerald green eyes, the ones that match his Slytherin robes. "The theory of transfiguring a pillow into a table, Scorps." He sighs. "And, let me guess, you didn't bring parchment or ink either, did you?"

Scorpius mocks offence. "Of course I did!" He cries in outrage. "How could you think just a thing?!" He gasps theatrically and recoils from his boyfriend in fake anger, pretending to give hacking sobs at his accusation.

Al just laughs and shakes his head in exasperation.

"Okay, I didn't." Scorpius drops the mock act to stare at Albus.

Al's eyes shine. "And?" He teases.

"Can I borrow one?"

"Hmmm . . . I dunno, really." He sidles up to Scorpius and peers over to the open book, reading aloud.

"The concept of transfiguring a human into an animal is a fairly complex theory and process. You would need to make sure you get every bit right, otherwise the possibility of the spell going wrong is quite high." He reads a paragraph from the middle of the yellowing page and raises a dark eyebrow at the Malfoy. "We're not learning about human-animal transfiguration yet, Scorp."

"I know."

"So why were you on it?"

"I turned to a random page, okay?" He cries in defence.

Albus sighs. "You know what? While you're here, you're not studying. Do something."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Quidditch?"

"I-fine." Scorpius sets down the book and stands, brushing the non-existent dirt off his black pants, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Okay!" Al says brightly, heading over to the door, and then feeling a tug on his arm. He frowns and turns to face his boyfriend, hardly having time to start to ask,

"Sco-" he breaks off as Scorpius presses his lips to Al's, his hands going up and twining themselves in Al's messy hair. Al instinctually wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist without thought. He slides his tongue over Scorpius' bottom lip, requesting entrance and being granted. His tongue hits Scorpius' and the two battle for dominance. Scorpius leans back against the wall, Al pinning him there as his tongue explores the other's mouth. Neither hears the door open or the gasp.

 _"What - the - fuck?_ "

The teens break apart immediately at the sound of the voice, incredulous and shocked. Faintly, Al hears Scorpius mumble, "Ah, _shit_." Under his breath, and can't help but swear himself, too, as he whirls around to check who the intruder is.

 **Okay, one more chapter. Wasn't planning on it, but couldn't resist that mini cliffhanger. So fun, aren't they? Sorry it was so short. Anyway, the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day. Review, please. We're there any mistakes you found? If there was, I'll edit it and change them - I don't have a beta. Now, I'm off to start the next chapter on another one of my stories! Actually, no, I'm off to get chocolate. And probably listen to Green Day, Panic! At the Disco or Fall Out Boy. And then I'll start that chapter. Maybe while listening to it. Probably. Yes.**

 **~Aegis12.**


	3. James and Lily

**Next chapter! Told you I'd have it up soon. I'd like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed the last chapter. They always inspire and encourage me to write, so, though I hate saying this, - review and the next chapter will be up sooner.**

 **Anyways, as a bit of background: in this story, James and Al have always been quite close and told each other a lot of stuff, and generally when the other finds out they've been keeping something big from the other, they feel kinda betrayed. They've always had a kinda close friendship, though it distanced a little when Al got sorted into Slytherin, but it healed during the next summer, especially since his little sister got placed there too.**

 **I've always pictured Lily as a Slytherin, too, or maybe a Ravenclaw. But I think Slytherin for this story. Albus and Scorpius are sixteen, Slytherin, James is Seventeen, Gryffindor, and Lily is fourteen, Slytherin.**

 **And I just realised how many people I'd have to do - the Weasley's - and there's, like, twenty of them, the Potters . . . Oh, gods, so many. But I'm going to do it!**

 **And die in the process.**

 **I'd very much like the negative side of my brain to shut up right now. It's not helping.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.**

 **Slash.**

 **Read and review, please.**

Scorpius' weak voice reaches his ears. "Hey, at least you don't have to tell them now."

Al winces, and then winces even harder when he sees who is at the door. "Hey." Al tries, to no avail.

" _Hey_?! I walk in on you two _kissing_ and you say _hey_?!" He cries.

 _Well_ , Albus thinks, _this could've gone better. Not my original plan, but okay._

"James," Albus tries. "It - it was-"

"It wasn't what it looks like?!" James cut him off angrily. "Oh, yeah, Al, _totally_."

Al flinched. "No! It's just that-"

"No." James stare is stone cold. "I'm your _brother_. You could've at least told me. I understand if you didn't want everyone to know."

"James, it's just-"

"Well, _yeah_! 'It's just" he mocks. "That's what they all say, isn't it? Al, I thought we were close. I thought you could tell me stuff."

"I wa-"

"What's with all the yelling?" Al's sister, Lily, appears around the doorframe and peers in at the mess of his room.

"Al's snogging Scorpius." James says plainly. "And he didn't tell me."

Instead of being shocked like the oldest Potter had expected, Lily squeals.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Wait, what?"

"I knew it." The girl repeats. "It was _so_ obvious. But, really, so many of the people in this family are other dense, or just don't just really pay attention to their friendship." She smiles, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and it might have to do with the fact that I walked in on you two snogging last summer." She picks at her nails, smiling sweetly - _too sweetly_ , Al decides, _let's make that evilly_.

James chokes. "How long has this been going on?"

Al squirms a little. "Fourth year."

" _Two years?!_ " James shouts incredulously. "This has been going on for two years!?"

"Well, yeah." Scorpius interjects, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend as Al leans into his chest. "Problem?"

"Well-I-no-just-"

Lily rolls her eyes once more. "Oh, shut up, Jamie -"

"Don't call me that!"

"You're just embarrassing yourself. What Jamie here means to say," she continues, ignoring the indignant glare sent her way. "Is that, no, he doesn't have a problem with it. Do you, Jamie?" She gives a sickly sweet smile, and her unspoken words hang in the air threateningly; _if you do, I will kill you. Send a bat bogey hex first, maybe turn your orange, perhaps a stinging hex, not sure . . . Yet_.

James gulps visibly. "Of course not, Al. I was just . . ." He seems to struggle for his words. "Shocked, that's all."

Lily nods.

James grins, as if an idea has struck him inspirationally.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Albus and Scorpius. "James . . . What are you doing?" Albus asks cautiously.

"Oh, nothing." James smiles innocently up at him. Neither of them catch the soft, " _Sonorus_." Whispered under his breath.

And then, before they could say anything else,

" _Al and Scorpius are snogging_!" The words are loud, echoing through the house, and hold a scent honest truth to them. The door is open, and James' multiplied voice rings in their ears.

"James!" Al shouts. "What the hell?!"

An innocent smile. "You had to tell them eventually. I was just doing it for you. Makes it easier, doesn't it?" His eyes twinkle mischievously, and he skips out of the dark room. The two Slytherin boys are left staring off after him in exasperation, and a little frustration.

The youngest Potter rolls her eyes. "Well, it is true. And, plus, it could've been worse."

"Yeah?" Al challenges, the sound of faint footsteps reaching his ears.

"Yeah. I mean, you could've been caught by Uncle Ron. You know how he is - prejudiced against the Malfoys, he still hasn't gotten over the grudge."

Albus shudders. "Yeah. I guess."

"And . . ." The girl trails off for a moment, seeming to consider something as the voices got louder. "You two might wanna go hide. Everyone is here, and if they all just found out . . . Well, the Scamanders aren't here anymore, but they hardly count."

"Yeah." Scorpius responds. "We'll do that." He tugs on Al's sleeve.

"Have fun dying, you two!" She sings back at them, skipping through the doorway with a very Slytherin smirk.

"Yeah." Scorpius mutters. "Just make sure you cry at our funeral." No one hears him.

 **I feel like I might have portrayed James as a little cold in this chapter in some of this chapter, sorry. And, Lily, I always thought would be quite like Ginny, who I think could've actually ended up in Slytherin because of her cunning and ambitious ways.**

 **Okay, sorry it was so short. I didn't mean for it to be, I just wanted to upload and when I got to that bit while writing it, and then, suddenly, I was stuck for hours and I had no idea how to continue, no matter how much I thought about it. I actually wrote this bit last night, I just didn't upload it because I wanted it to be longer than this. Didn't work. However, hopefully I'll figure it out tonight or tomorrow morning, so I'll continue writing in the car on the way to Perth tomorrow and upload the chapter when we get to our destination - because I have wifi there! Though I might not be able to do it, but hopefully I will. It probably won't be so short, probably double this, because short chapters can annoy me so much, but it's longer than some chapters I've read before. So the next chapter should be the reactions of the rest of the Weasley clan.**

 **Review, please!**

 **~Aegis12.**


End file.
